With respect to a desirable reduction of the fuel consumption and an accompanying minimization of the emission gases in operation of motor vehicles, it is desirable to continuously minimize the vehicle weight. In addition to the use of light construction materials, in particular a reduction of the size and number of parts of individual vehicle body components certainly comes into consideration in vehicle body construction for this purpose.
Thus, FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show a sill arrangement 100 known in the prior art, in which, according to the cross-section in FIG. 2, a sill inner plate 106 forms, with a sill outer plate 104, a sill structure similar to a hollow profile, which is substantially covered or paneled on the outside by a side wall outer plate 102. Sill inner plate 106, sill outer plate 104, and also the side wall outer plate 102 are connected to one another in this case at a common joint 108, 110, formed in each case by a connecting flange of the participating parts, typically by means of welding.
The side wall outer plate 102, which functions as a paneling part, extends, viewed in the vehicle longitudinal direction (x), beyond the longitudinal end of the sill structure located behind it and has an essentially level floor section 112 extending essentially in the vehicle transverse direction (y) adjoining the joint 110. In the further manufacturing process of the motor vehicle body, this floor section 112, which is formed substantially without undercuts, serves as a receptacle for a terminus part 114, which has already been preinstalled on a further vehicle body module, for example, an assembly of a reinforcement ring provided for the vehicle door.
In the course of a modular assembly of reinforcement ring and a side wall structure having the sill structure, it is necessary to join the two prefinished vehicle body modules essentially in the vehicle transverse direction (y). In this case, the terminus part 114 provided with a lower fastening flange 116 is brought essentially in the vehicle transverse direction (y), i.e., from left to right in the view according to FIG. 2, along the inner side of the floor section 112 of the side wall outer plate 102 into a final installation position shown in FIG. 1, in which the terminus part can essentially close the hollow profile formed by sill inner plate 106, sill outer plate 104, and side wall outer plate 102.
At least one objection is to provide an improved sill arrangement, which allows a reduction of weight, material, and costs, and is implementable as much as possible without adapting the described joining and manufacturing methods. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.